List of Characters
Antiviene: Head Dagger Mage. Associated with the Dagger of Antiviene. Alain: An ancient Half-Dragon dark wanderer. His magic is unique and can only be held by one person at a time. Alburn: A powerful mage that has not abandoned the King Ozzimendius after the return of Drake. Aryn: The Mage Lord of the Mage Tower of the city of Kero. He has fled to the East to around the city of Tylondale. Banjr: Barish: The Dragonborn, head General of the Golden Dragon Empire. Bartholdumm: A soldier in servitude to the Shalehorn house. He was close to Reltyan. Bahumut: A dragon god that was split from Io alongside Tiamat. Beatrix: 'A Deva that was captured on cursed by Drake to serve him. Xaned's fiance. 'Daratris Tordek: Heir to the Tordek noble house. Drake: An ancient evil reawakened and trying to take over the world and many other dimensions. Dummac Dwarfking: Last King of the Dwemmer. Dwarfking: The title given to the current head of the Dwarves. In the original Dwarvish, it is a gender-neutral term. Ei'duckin: The original family name of the current Dwarfking. Glivroth: Edwina's boyfriend. Heskan: Brother of Barish and tainted by the darkness. He has skeletal wings that he uses to fly. Believed to an aspect of Drake. Kagernac: High Dwemmer. Mad inventor and possible causer of the downfall of the Dwemmer. Kivvo: A Kobold in the Orgrath Dwemmer ruins of “Anti-Antiviene.” Kord: God of the Dwarves, gave them courage and war. Reltyan is the Firstborn of Kord. Leofire Transcende: An Angel/Deva living on the island of Salcon. Master Phyre: A crazy Merk: Head mage of the Mage's Tower. Michael Ozzimendius: The son and heir to the throne of the Golden Dragon Empire. Moradin: God of the Dwarves, gave them spirit and liveliness. Mr. Squirrel: A squirrel with magical properties and can be seen to move, but only when the viewer is drunk. He is constantly in Reltyan's presence. M'zhael Shalehorn: Second son of the Shalehorn family and the current Lord Shalehorn. Has high political ambition and is also obsessed with Dwemmer ruins. Orcus: God of the dead. Orelious: Deva, head of the ancient Deva city that was destroyed by Drake. He provided the ritual of the Shield of Light as well as enchanting cleansing arrows. Ozzimendius: King of the Golden Dragon Empire. Appointed by Bahumut. Raven Queen: God of the dead and the after life. The post of Raven Queen changes frequently and the current Raven Queen is ███████████████████████. Rickul Iceblood: Half-Orc barbarian. Head of the Orc barbarians and is trying to unite all the Orcs into an empire. Solus: Er-Solus, Voice of the Storm and Lord of Stonehill Keep. A navy-blue Dragonborn warlord with lightning powers. He served as a high-ranking officer in the Golden Dragon Empire during the war. Thabvrax Tordek: Second Son of Tordek. Thoradin Dwarfprince: Former Heir to the throne of the Dwarfking. Threvanis: Soyr-Threvanis. A female Dragonborn and battlemate of Solus. More recently also his mate in the normal sense. Valane: Eladrin Queen of the human Dragonborn Empire and wife of King Ozzimendius. She also is a member of the Fey Court. Verna: A Halfling attached to the teachings of Edwina. She is an excellent student of the Dwemmer study. It is believed that she may be a Dwemmer reincarnate. Wentworth: Sir Captain Charles Wentworth. A Tiefling rogue with an affinity for daggers. Worked as a thief/recon for the Golden Dragon Empire during the war. Will: Will Alturisme. Will-Malyrnis Kennyraheal. A senior Eladrin ranger that trained Willsworn. He died during the war for the Golden Dragon Empire. Willsworn: Sir Willsworn Fury-Elvanis. An Eladrin ranger with a spellscar from Drake. He also has some sort of ethereal powers. Worked alongside Will Alturisme, his master, and raged when Will dies in his arms. Xanben: Deva living in ancient human ruins, he has yet to achieve his rite of passage and get his wings. Has a ring that negates Tiefling magic (like the locket). Is about 1020 years old and met Drake when he was 20. Yagrum: The last known Dwemmer. Lives in the island of Seldon in the basement of Master Phyre. Zinnarath: Head of a slave trade on the West Coast of Seldarum.